Rapsodia
by Lucy Jano
Summary: 11: Jaime/Elia. Cincuenta drabbles, viñetas o shots sobre parejas. Algunas serán canon, otras extrañas y otras quizá imposibles. Lo importante es que sus sentimientos van del amor al odio y del deseo al desprecio. Se escucharán sugerencias para futuros pairings.
1. Tywin y Shae

¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, a mi nuevo intento de ser ficker y de hacer fics! Tengo planeado escribir 50 drabbles, viñetas o oneshots de parejas variadas. Con suerte, iré publicando una o dos a la semana, o eso espero. Algunas quiero trabajármelas de verdad porque serán auténticos retos. Podéis dejar sugerencias en los reviews o por privado, no hay problema. Es posible que considere algunas (: Advierto que no todos los fics serán románticos ni mucho menos. Sí, la cosa va de parejas, pero Cersei y Robert también eran una. Capisci?

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del maravilloso mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

Empezamos con Tywin y Shae.

**04—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA I**

* * *

La cadena de oro le arrancaba destellos al lustroso cabello azabache, otorgándole cierto encanto en el que no había reparado. Estaba tan satisfecho con los recientes acontecimientos, que su mente había volado varios años atrás, poco después de la muerte de su padre, y no pudo evitar remorar a la puta que Lord Tytos había convertido en dama, la misma que él había obligado a desfilar por las calles de Lannisport a merced de los mirones y verduleras, quienes se carcajeaban a mandíbula batiente ante el deplorable espectáculo. Los murmullos interrumpidos por el débil llanto resonaban todavía en sus oídos como un cántico. «Soy una puta, una guarra y vulgar puta —decía, temblorosa.— Engañé a Lord Tytos Lannister y le robé cuanto pude.» Mansa, doblegada, rota. Lo había conseguido con una simple noche, acompañados por el fuego y el calor de la chimenea. Las únicas herramientas que había usado habían sido su voz y su miembro.

En aquella ocasión le había arrebatado de un violento tirón las joyas de su madre del cuello, surcándole la fina piel de rojo sangre con el filo de un rubí. Ella había suplicado, pero al final se había rendido a sus manos fuertes reprimiendo los sollozos y dejando que la conquistase como quisiese. A diferencia de aquella mujer, cuyo nombre Joanna se había encargado de borrar de sus recuerdos con su amor incondicional y su sola presencia, ésta era la que le rogaba un collar y la que se lo ponía con ojos juguetones repasando sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo maduro.

La mano del señor atrapó uno de los pechos menudos, apretándolo suavemente, logrando concebir gemidos que se fusionarían con el fariseísmo que se había congregado en el aire, dejándolo cargado y viciado; sucio. Momentos después la puta lloraría de placer con las piernas abiertas de par en par, como las del Salón del Trono en día de audiencia, y el pensar en las espadas que aguardaban altas y relucientes pese al paso de los años subiendo por las escaleras de mármol, el poder y el temor que inspiraba con su nombre... Tywin no pudo evitarlo. Se había prometido que jamás lo haría dentro de una mujer que no fuese Joanna, pero la ceguera venció el genio del hombre y terminó antes de lo esperado en aquel juguete manoseado que llevaba por todas partes escrito el nombre de su hijo.

* * *

myownqueen


	2. Aegon y Sansa

Gracias a Sol y a Kisa por los reviews y a Berihime por darle a fave :)

Antes de que digáis nada: viva la genética de Martin. Yo, al menos, me la voy a pasar por el forro aquí mismito. He reescrito este oneshot unas tres veces, historias diferentes. No estoy contenta con el resultado, pero sé que escribiré más sobre ellos (¡no me los toquéis!).

**08—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA II**

* * *

—Hay una mancha en el techo.

Aegon frenó en seco, masticando las palabras de su esposa, presa bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Resultaban un poco hirientes y desconsideradas dado la naturaleza de la situación. Le satisfacía que Sansa hubiese superado sus miedos a Desembarco del Rey, a los hombres en general y a lo íntimo en particular; pero ese exceso de amigable confianza durante el coito lo crispaba sobremanera, poniendo a prueba su paciencia como nunca lo habían hecho.

—¿Lo pintamos de otro color? —preguntó ajena a su desagrado.— Blanco.

—No —respondió el hombre de inmediato, tajante.— Estoy harto de tanto blanco y plata.

—¿Por qué? —Era todo inocencia, no se daba cuenta, y eso lo hacía ablandarse.— Son colores muy hermosos.

—Para empezar, no son ni rojo ni negro —expresó. Últimamente la Fortaleza estaba sufriendo cambios decorativos y espirituales bastante significativos, desde el color de las cortinas y las alfombras hasta los rituales religiosos: muchos en la Corte deseaban granjearse la aprobación y posible amistad de Sansa, así que lo normal por aquel entonces era que tuviese compañía en sus paseos por el Bosque de Dioses. Hasta él sufría los cambios. Su jubón, sin ir más lejos, era gris humo con hilo de plata, aunque por lo menos lucía un dragón estampado en el pecho. ¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojos azules y a esa mirada tierna? Dioses, era preciosa y no se daba cuenta de ello. A veces sentía ganas de golpearla para que viese la realidad con más perspectiva, pero en seguida se habría arrepentido de maltratar algo tan bello.

—Y yo estoy cansada del rojo —murmuró sin mucho ánimo.

—Rojo escarlata, cielo, no rojo carmesí. Eso ha quedado atrás.

Pero sabía que se equivocaba porque todas las noches Sansa Stark buscaba una estrella inexistente en el cielo, aferrada a sus recuerdos y a su hogar con una fuerza inquebrantable, oculta tras un muro de cortesía, un escudo blindado contra extraños e intrusos. Y aferrada a la espada, Aegon no podía olvidarse de la espada cuyo fino filo pensó que su esposa pretendía clavarle en el abdomen. Por suerte para él, la pasaba de mano en mano, pensativa, murmurando _"Aguja"_ de vez en cuando, ensimismada en un mundo muy lejano al que no tenía acceso. Sansa no le dejaba pese a los años compartidos, pese a que era él el que se mantenía en un incómodo silencio para evitar importunarla.

Comprendió que continuaría incapaz de ignorar todos los años de súplicas, de burlas y humillaciones, de dolor e insensibilidad. Entendió que aunque ella había crecido como persona —según aseguraba Tyrion Lannister, el único de su casa con honor, el único en ser amable con ella, el hombre que la había liberado de un matrimonio forzoso sólo para lanzarla a otro por el bien del Norte. Al menos, eso había refunfuñado Jon Connington pocos días antes de su muerte. «Te hará falta la chica. Tres reinos te apoyarán si le haces un hijo» y Aegon casi había saboreado la bilis con la que su tutor (sería más justo llamarlo padre) se vio obligado a pronunciar esas palabras—, no iba a invitarle a sus memorias sobre Invernalia, hogaño hundida en las ruinas, ni le contaría anécdotas de su pasado que le hiciesen echar la vista más atrás todavía. Las capas con el huargo rugiente, los arcianos sangrantes, la nieve que caía en la capital y que ella pasaba horas mirando desde la lumbre, su pequeño hijo de ojos grises (favorecido por su ascendencia norteña a pesar de que ninguno de sus progenitores tenía ese mirar suyo tan frío)... no olvidaría su hogar. Podía pasarse el día entero administrando el castillo, dando órdenes a las doncellas y criados y hablando con los nobles de la corte, pero su hogar estaría siempre ahí, dentro de ella, de su corazón. Inmortal.

Aegon recordaba con una sonrisa el apocalipsis que había sido escoger un nombre para el pequeño.

—¿Baelor?

—Es feo.

—¿Jaehaerys?

—Muy largo.

—¿Rhaegar?

Sansa lo había visto entornando los ojos, sin duda pensando en la cara que habría puesto su padre de haber vivido para oírles.

—Era broma —se había apresurado a decir. Lo cierto era que se quedaba sin ideas.— ¿Aegon?

—Muy... repetido —había utilizado su tono más respetuoso, como una verdadera dama.— Y... ¿un nombre norteño?

Hasta en eso cedió sin poder hacer nada para resistirse. Le seguía pareciendo extraño escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Rickard Targaryen, mas se lo debía. Su familia se lo debía al Norte por todas las atrocidades cometidas. Y, de todas formas, a Rick le sentaba mejor ese nombre. No en vano, era plata pura, tanto el cabello como la mirada.

Todo la perseguía como un fantasma cuando se quedaba callada, imperturbable por fuera y extenuada por dentro. Los leones habían contribuido a debilitar su alma dejándola plagada de maltratos. Un moretón en el vientre, una pesadilla al anochecer. ¿Quién podría culparla de rememorar cada pequeña afrenta o insulto si tan sólo había sido una niña, casi princesa, entrenada para otro tipo de menesteres? Una niña que había abandonado su casa y había visto cómo la cabeza de su padre caía en el sept de Baelor. Una niña a la que habían pasado de manos como una vulgar yegua. Y una vencedora al fin y al cabo, pues pocos eran los que podían jactarse de seguir vivos al final de cada jugada. Quería ser lo suficiente para ella, ansiaba que los malos sueños se acabasen algún día a su lado. Lo deseaba de veras. Sin embargo, no bastaba con decirle unas cuantas palabras bonitas para que se dedicase a vivir sólo el presente. Detrás de cada silencio estaban Cersei, Joffrey, Petyr Baelish, Lord Bolton y muchos otros muertos.

Aegon suspiró, besó su frente y dejó que Sansa recargase su peso contra él, apretada en sus brazos. Inevitablemente, recordó el día de su boda: rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera había dado tiempo a un encamamiento. Con la cabeza alta y el pelo rojo cayéndole sobre la espalda como una cascada de fuego.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le había dicho en un intento de serenarla.

En esos ojos azules —los mismos ojos a los que rara vez le negaba algo, en los mismos en los que creía que podría ahogarse— vio la desconfianza terca de una persona a la que había engañado constantemente. Una vez la tela se hubo deslizado perezosa por sus hombros cremosos, dejándolos desnudos y expuestos, se habían mirado con intensidad, buscando las certezas y los embustes de cada uno.

Después había musitado un _"gracias"_, desnuda como lo estaba en ese mismo instante. «Gracias por decirme la verdad», había completado Aegon.

—En casa, tras los entrenamientos, Robb y Jon dejaban las espadas en el patio y venían a la sala de costura —comenzó, de repente.— Arya saltaba inmediatamente de su silla, con unos pantalones gruesos debajo del vestido, y corría detrás de ellos desatendiendo los gritos de la septa Mordane. Yo también tenía ganas de ir a jugar, pero primero terminaba mis labores. —Sansa se mordió el labio, dulcemente distraída, consiguiendo que Aegon deseara besarla. Ahora que había empezado a hablar, creía que debía callarse. Quizá le hiciese daño confiarle sus secretos.— Robb era mi favorito. Le pedía agarrada a su túnica que jugásemos a príncipes y doncellas. Él era el líder, siempre se le dieron bien esas cosas, así que ocupábamos nuestros puestos en un santiamén. En alguna ocasión estuve a punto de pisarme el dobladillo y caer por los escalones de la Torre Rota, cuya cima estaba destruida debido a un rayo, por querer llegar pronto. Los chicos se turnaban para rescatarme —confesó, sonrojada.— Normalmente Jon era un guardia que me custodiaba al pie de la torre y luchaba contra Robb con espadas de madera, sin ir en serio, sólo jugando. La última vez, Bran fue mi príncipe. Mientras los chicos y Arya estaban enzarzados en una pelea, él escaló la torre, aupándose con las manos y lo pies y entre las gárgolas de piedra. Llegó y le di un beso en la mejilla. Le dije alguna cosa estúpida, de esas que dicen las niñas pequeñas, y entonces nuestra madre le riñó por escalar, como de costumbre.

Una sonrisa había florecido en su rostro, tímida y triste, acompañada por las rebeldes lágrimas que huían de sus ojos. Aegon se quedó callado. Ni Lemore ni Haldon le habían enseñado qué debía decir en una situación así. Hasta que recordó algo.

—Gracias —susurró en su cuello. El resto Sansa lo completaría. «Gracias por amarme.»

La risa femenina le inundó el pecho e iluminó su cara. Hermosa, era hermosa y no se daba cuenta. Ambos sabían que el juego continuaba, que no se detenía nunca, ni para ellos ni para nadie. Sólo que ahora Aegon tenía la absoluta certeza de que estaban preparados para el largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer. Juntos.

* * *

myownqueen


	3. Daenerys y Jorah

Muchas gracias por los reviews: Sol (valía la pena ser cursi, son amor aunque te empeñes en negarlo), HardLohve (me alegra que te hayan gustado), kisa (cumpliré con una de las parejas que has propuesto, además del Tyrion/Sansa, estoy segura), Caithem (lo tendré en cuenta), berihime (¡gracias!) y el Guest. Respondiéndote a ti, que no puedo contactar contigo: Arya sólo me gusta con Edric Dayne, tarde o temprano llegará su capítulo. Me temo que he leído varios fics Aegon/Arya y ninguno me ha convencido, suelen ser incoherentes con la personalidad de Arya.

Un drabble esta vez, cortito. Actualizaré, con suerte, todos los lunes y jueves.

**11—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA III**

* * *

Huele a sangre, todo: mis manos, su pecho, mi cara, sus brazos, mis piernas, su abdomen. ¡Dioses, no sé qué he hecho! Descubrirla con el tyroshi me ha vuelto loco de repente y no he sido capaz de dominarme. Si pudiese, retornaría a los días en los que recibía latigazos por haber tenido la nefasta fortuna de encontrarme con el Gnomo; pero no puedo, sé que es imposible y que mis manos han acudido a mi espada instintivamente. Mi debilitado pensamiento de viejo confiado fue bloqueado unos segundos por los gemidos y la desnudez de sus cuerpos, tan sólo un breve instante en mitad de esta lacerante guerra, e hizo que el acero fuese a parar a su vientre. Caigo de rodillas en medio de la muerte, intentando acompasar mi errática respiración. La plata todavía se desliza en suaves bucles sobre su manchado busto, el que yo mismo me encargué de mancillar. La amaba, la deseaba, quise morirme cuando supe que era tarde para nosotros. Dioses, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

* * *

myownqueen


	4. Jon y Rhaegar

Gracias a Sol y a Blimunda (qué ilusión que sigas esto y que te vaya gustando) por los reviews.

**15—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA IV**

* * *

Está posando la capa sobre sus delicados hombros, la desliza suavemente hasta ceñirla. El dragón tricéfalo de su casa brilla en la oscuridad del tejido y en la espalda de la noble princesa. Pero no la princesa que merece.

Está hablando con esa voz de hierro que no puedo evitar evocar en la soledad de mis memorias. Recita las palabras adecuadas, el septón asiente satisfecho y la ceremonia finaliza. Así de rápido se cierran las puertas en la vida real.

Está cogiéndola de la mano, la conduce al salón principal dispuesto a dar comienzo a una celebración que enemista con mis sentimientos. Si por mi fuese, me iría de la ciudad, ¿para qué ver el desenlace, si ya sé cuál será? Los hombres se casan, las mujeres pierden su doncellez. Y yo aquí, esperando a que nadie se de cuenta de que mi amistad es inquebrantable, de que mis deseos son inalienables. Si por mi fuese, buscaría a otro hombre pero sé que en mis pensamientos él estará presente hasta el día de mi muerte. No existe otro que se le compare.

Está abriendo el baile con pasos ágiles, al son de una música que seguramente preferiría tocar. Es mejor músico, lo sé, le oí cientos de veces acariciar las cuerdas de plata; aunque ninguna de las canciones interpretadas me fueron dedicadas. Sería ridículo, soy consciente de ello.

Está cayendo la ropa al suelo, arrebatada graciosamente por las mujeres de la sala. Las risas ocultan las notas musicales, apagan mi ánimo para el resto de la noche.

Estoy viendo como se va por esa puerta, estoy seguro de que podría quererme. Resuena en cada rincón de la sala, bajo el amparo de la noche plagada de luces, la promesa que me hago de eterna lealtad.

* * *

myownqueen


	5. Jaime y Lyanna (y Cersei)

De nuevo, gracias a Sol, a Blimunda y a todos los que leéis.

**18—07—2013 **

* * *

**RAPSODIA V**

* * *

—¿Crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo sola?

Jaime sonríe contra su pelo, nervioso y excitado por igual. La última vez que estuvo a esa distancia de una mujer fue la noche anterior, bajo las sábanas, con Cersei. Trata de recordarse que no son la misma persona, que su hermana lo ama y lo desea tal y como le susurró dulcemente al anochecer, tal y como ha hecho durante años desde la más tierna niñez. Su cabello no es dorado como los rayos del sol, sino oscuro como el cielo en una noche de verano y sus ojos el más puro e inmaculado hielo. Debajo del rocío de su mirada y en su rostro bello y despejado florece una sonrisa, una desprovista de picardía o astucia, simplemente una sonrisa sincera. Y se siente tentado.

«Por supuesto que eres capaz de hacerlo sola —piensa, frustrado.— Pero no hace falta que me dejes a la altura del fango.»

Nota el sudor teñir su frente y solo atina a rodearla más con sus brazos, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho y elevando sus manos, colocándolas con habilidad en los lugares adecuados. Detrás, observándoles con estudiada paciencia, se encuentran sus padres en lo alto de la Roca, en el mismo salón donde Tyrion suele hacer cabriolas. El efímero pensamiento lo distrae lo suficiente para que el arco pierda tensión, sus brazos se aflojen alrededor de la mujer y la flecha salga disparada buscando la lejanía, volando muy lejos de su objetivo.

Ella ríe burlándose de su falsa hazaña y decide disparar un par de flechas que se encuentran firmemente con la diana. El hermano mayor de la norteña estalla en carcajadas festivas, levantando el buen humor en el patio de armas. Jaime respira intentando guardar la compostura, mesándose los cabellos y mostrando fingida admiración. Por dentro, está ardiendo.

Hubo un día, no hace muchos años, en el que los Martell los visitaron para concertar matrimonios, pero todo se había truncado con la muerte de su madre. No esperaba que a esas alturas —recién nombrado caballero por la mismísima Espada del Amanecer y planteándose la posibilidad de formar parte de la Guardia Real— su padre decidiese de improvisto que una visita de los Stark era más que bienvenida.

«Presumida. Huele a establo.»

La exhibición continúa todo el día y siente que Cersei le dedica miradas agrias, todas ellas dirigidas a su nuca. Jaime no puede apaciguarla en ese preciso instante (está ocupado salvado su honor de caballero), sabe que eso es algo que le tocará hacer por la noche mientras el castillo duerme.

—Somos dos partes de un mismo todo —ronroneará, convencida.— Dos mitades que se complementan.

Él beberá de sus palabras, de su boca, de sus senos; nuevamente lo dejará exhausto para rebatir cualquier argumento y lo volverá a poner contra la espada y la pared. «Quédate conmigo en Desembarco...»

Entretanto, los lobos rodean al cachorro de león, trotan a su vera y lo hacen sentirse seguro dentro de la manda. Cae el crepúsculo y su hermana lo reclamará para sí, iluminados débilmente por la luz de las velas, ocultos tras las sombras que se afirman compañeras. Se descubre cambiando de opinión, dirigiendo sus pasos a una alcoba muy diferente, preguntándose sumido en el profundo frenesí que lo invade si es correcto lo que está haciendo. ¿Y si su mitad fuese una mujer distinta, una que le hiciese caso independientemente de la situación, una que no lo hiciese escoger siempre a su favor, una con la que compartiese algo más que el lecho? No tardará en averiguarlo.

Uno, dos, tres golpes huecos en la puerta. Escucha ruido dentro, está a punto de correr y salvar su honor por segunda vez ese día. Es tarde, pues una voz le contesta, un murmullo que huele a invierno. Se sorprende apretando sus labios contra los más tiernos, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que se formula desde niño. Y ella le responde. Y de repente la vida está llena de posibilidades que Jaime desconocía.

* * *

myownqueen


	6. Brandon y Ashara

Gracias por leer y por los reviews a kisa y Blimunda. Subo dos: el sexto y el séptimo.

**21—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA VI**

* * *

Los dioses han sido buenos conmigo, por lo que no creo que les parezca mal lo que estoy haciendo. Ya, ya sé que yo mismo fui a buscarla al palco real para que bailase con Ned. Amo a mi hermano, pero es demasiado tímido y parado para estas cosas. Colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura como si estuviese manejando el filo de una espada, casi estuvo a punto de pedirle permiso para hacerlo. Me reí a lo lejos, viendo como la llevaba ayudado ligeramente por la música, agarrándola como si fuese una septa y no una dorniense. Y yo sé la fama que se gastan las dornienses aunque todavía no me haya acostado con una de ellas.

Robert sacudió su manaza sobre mi hombro, apestando a verbena, y aún ahora me pregunto como es posible que alguien como él sea uña y carne de Ned. El venado estaba de buen humor, supongo que porque le ganó su particular justa de cuernos de cerveza a Richard Lanmouth. Miró aprobatoriamente a mi hermano —a Ned, claro, a Benjen no; estaría ocupado revolviendo su baúl en busca de un jubón sin marcas de vino— y murmuró algo ininteligible. Me acerqué a él para escucharlo, tosió sonoramente sobre mi hombro antes de comenzar a articular palabras con dificultad. Si Robert hubiese sido pupilo junto a mí, creo que seríamos unos excelentes compañeros de juerga.

—Hace poco me lo hice con una dorniense —aseguró.— Bueno... —de repente se quedó callado, haciendo memoria—, me lo hice con dos. Es el vino, la comida, el calor... yo que sé, pero no veas cómo nos lo montamos. Esas sí que son mujeres, Brandon.

—Tienes una polla muy pródiga —comenté.— Invernalia está lejos de Dorne y se extiende por muchas leguas, sólo conozco a las mujeres norteñas.

—Creo que tienes una trucha a punto de pasar bajo tu castillo. Ya verás, a partir del Cuello comienzan a ser menos frígidas.

Soltó una carcajada brutal, despertando a todos los comensales, que poco tardaron en unírsele a pesar de no comprender la broma. Vi como la compañera de baile de Ned se alejaba y él en pocos pasos se sentó con nosotros de nuevo, con el rostro ensombrecido. Ojalá Ned pudiese relajarse de vez en cuando, pero sé que no puede. En ese sentido se parece más a nuestro padre, siempre con el honor por delante aunque eso signifique evitar divertirse.

—Mierda, Ned, tendrías que habértela llevado a la tienda —reclamó su amigo.— Está más buena que la princesa.

Discutieron un rato, como es habitual en ese tipo de asuntos, y rápidamente lo olvidaron volviendo a ser los amigos de siempre. Robert tenía toda la razón: Ned tendría que habérsela llevado. Supe que era una verdad absoluta en cuanto la noche cayó, regando con su manto de estrellas cada rincón de Harrenhaal y permitiendo a la luna ocupar el lugar natural del sol. Me dirigí a la tienda, dándole vueltas a cierto asunto, pensando en lo hambriento que estaba el lobo, en lo decidido a cazar que se encontraba.

A mi alrededor los demás nobles, ebrios y torpes, tanteaban los caminos en busca de sus lechos. Algunos apenas se distinguían entre las sombras y, a lo lejos, logré oír el sonido de varias risas femeninas. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con las doncellas de la corte asomadas a un balcón de fulgurante piedra negra, sonriéndome con la gracia propia de las mujeres. Les devolví el saludo con el mismo gesto, esa media curva en mi rostro henchida de orgullo y arrogancia que hacía las delicias de ellas y el desespero de sus hermanos y prometidos.

El hambre me devora a mí, es una conocida sensación de avidez y curiosidad a partes iguales. Me estoy repitiendo una y otra vez, mentalmente, que Ned decidió no ir más allá. Me lo repito tanto porque al encontrar mi propia tienda, deslizó su vestido hasta que la prenda lamió sus pies y serpenteó hasta mi cama, susurrando una sugerente invitación. En esta ocasión no sería de baile, a no ser que por bailar se entiendese hacerlo en horizontal, desnudos y jadeantes.

No me sonreía desde el balcón —con razón—, pero lo está compensando con creces. Me acerco, demasiado bebido para decir que no, demasiado deseoso de posesión, y me coge de la mano llevándome a su madriguera, a una que tiene entre las piernas.

Los dioses son gloriosos conmigo.

* * *

Mrs. Jano, her own queen


	7. Joffrey

Siempre que pueda, los subiré de dos en dos.

No es exactamente un pairing, sino un erotismo en particular.

**21—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA VII**

* * *

Joffrey quiere saber por qué no se le levanta cuando Ser Meryn le rompe el vestido a Sansa Stark, pero sí lo hace cuando golpea sus muslos con el plano de la espada. Joffrey exige saber por qué su madre afirma que Margaery Tyrell levanta las miradas de más de un caballero por lo atrevido de sus ropas, pero la suya no se detiene a mirar ni sus incipientes pechos. Joffrey desea saber por qué los hombres casados son capaces de dejar en el hogar a sus esposas para ir a divertirse con las prostitutas, pero él no encuentra lo jocoso de ese acto.

Apoya los codos en el alféizar de la ventana, observando su ciudad, su reino, y decide que eso lo excita más que cualquier mujer. Indudablemente ha de aceptar que las alcantarillas pestilentes de la Fortaleza riegan el fin de la colina de Aegon con un olor repugnante que cada niño del Lecho de Pulgas ha de tragar. Piensa, sonriendo gracias a su ingenio, que debería cambiarle el nombre a la colina de Stark, recordando la fuerte esencia de lobo que invadía Invernalia. Piensa que al final no lo hará porque no desea darle mayor crédito a un traidor que pronto matará. Le enseñará, triunfante, su hermosa cabeza de rizos pelirrojos a la estúpida de su hermana y eso, oh, eso le producirá más placer que dejar que la vista se pierda entre sus propiedades.

Por suerte para él, sus habitaciones —las que fueron de su padre— le regalan una magnífica puesta de sol a merced de la Calle de la Seda, donde las mujeres caminan más abiertas en el suelo que montando a caballo. Donde las mujeres le producen el mismo interés que la col hervida.

En cambio, el sept de Baelor le trae agradables recuerdos salpicados de carmesí. El Trono de Hierro, más aún. Son dos lugares donde demostrar su incombustible supremacía, donde los acontecimientos siguen un suave ritmo marcado por él, donde nada ni nadie se eleva por encima del rey.

Eso sí lo excita. El poder, la toma de decisiones, la capacidad de hacer que las vidas de los demás se oscurezcan. ¿Puede haber algo más erótico, acaso? No, duda que las prostitutas puedan ofrecer tal cosa. Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ha visto los hombros níveos de Sansa Stark, la boca de su escote, su castigada espalda. Sólo sus cuerpo son dominados, a no ser que saques provecho de ellas de otra manera. La sonrisa se le ensancha con las picas adornando las murallas, otra clara demostración de lo que es capaz de hacer. Otra clara prueba de que consigue todo lo que quiere, haciendo bailar a los demás.

Joffrey es adicto a la erótica del poder.

* * *

Mrs. Jano, her own queen


	8. Arya y Edric

**Arya Stark/Edric Dayne**

**25—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA VIII**

* * *

«Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, el rey Joffrey, la reina Cersei. Dunsen, Polliver, Raff el Dulce, Ser Gregor, el Perro.»

Caía en el sueño con la plegaria en los labios y al despuntar el alba era lo primero en manifestarse, como un fantasma, una constante en su mente. Sólo la esperanza de encontrar a su madre y a Robb en Aguasdulces le daba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y luchar, soportar otra intensa jornada de contención, trotando con sumo cuidado sobre su agotada montura, evitando ejércitos y observando, frustrada e impedida, cómo la Hermandad asaltaba a los delincuentes que se pavoneaban en nombre del rey. Beric Dondarrion era amado por el pueblo llano, lo defendían frente a los leones y le daban la comida que se atrevían a privarse; pero Arya Stark no tenía eso. Sólo esperanza. Esperanza y rencor. Odio gestándose en su interior, la promesa eterna de venganza grabada a fuego en cada nombre y la infinita tristeza que embarga a una niña cuyos once días del nombre se ven salpicados por la muerte.

El repique perenne de la lluvia la despertó a la hora del lobo, envuelta en un mar de barro y hojas otoñales, firmemente rodeada por su capa —poco más que un trapo sucio y roto— y más solitaria que nunca, a pesar de la copiosa compañía masculina. El aguacero duró segundos o puede que horas, quizá durase una semana entera. Recostándose contra las rocas, protegida por la cavidad de la guarida, agarrándose a las ropas como si le diesen algún tipo de seguridad o consuelo, dejó que la noche la ocupase, disfrutó cada aullido lejano y gutural que el viento le traía.

Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Sus compañeros respiraban pausadamente, imperturbables e indiferentes al recio temporal y al susurro del viento, el rumor silbante de las hojas sobre sus cabezas. Era noche cerrada, diluviaba y hacía tiempo que las últimas hogueras habían muerto, quedando las cenizas que más pronto que tarde serían arrastradas por el aire —feroz, cortante—, como se había marchado de igual forma el humo negro.

Agudizó sus sentidos, inquieta por los sonidos del bosque, por los contornos que se dibujaban más allá de lo que le alcanzaba la vista. Oyó arrastrarse algo tras de sí y en un rápido movimiento se giró saltando de la roca, presta para ataque.

Edric Dayne, quien sujetaba una gruesa manta, la miraba confundido. El pelo rubio se le pegaba a la cara y los ojos azules, casi violáceos, se abrían con sorpresa. Hizo un gesto elocuente, indicándole que se sentase, y la chica lobo obedeció con cansancio. Todavía recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho poco después de conocerlo. «¿Has matado a alguien?» fue la cuestión. «Si sólo tengo doce.» Arya había matado a un niño gordo en Desembarco del Rey a la edad de ocho, un guardia en Harrenhaal, otros murieron debido a la sopa de comadreja... Hundida era la palabra que su mente había estado buscando desde hacía un buen rato. Y no tardaría en tocar fondo como siguiese lloviendo con esa fuerza.

—Os vi ahí, mi señora, tiritando, y pensé que la necesitaríais.

Sentándose a su lado, pasó la manta por encima de los dos. El tejido era basto pero igualmente confortable, caliente. Perfecto para ahuyentar a todos los fantasmas. El dorniense puso especial cuidado en cubrirle las piernas y una vez terminó su labor, se contentó con aguardar al sol, contemplando el cielo con la expresión que alguna vez le había visto a Robb en sus escasos momentos de señor.

—No hacía falta que me tapases, puedo hacerlo sola —señaló.

—Los buenos hombres cuidan de las damas, mi señora.

—No soy una dama, no necesito que cuiden de mí. ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

—Mi padre me contó que solía decirlo el tío Arthur.

Bufó con hastío, evocando dolorosamente los días en la blanca Invernalia, cuando el mundo era más sencillo y nadie deseaba hacerles daño. Retazos sueltos de historias y juegos, cuando la vida era mucho más amable y ella era una niña. Habría dado un poco de su espíritu por otra interminable clase de costura con la septa Mordane, tolerando las alabanzas hacia el trabajo de Sansa y las risas alteradas de Jeyne Poole. Habría llorado ríos enteros por otro duelo a hurtadillas con Bran en la apacibilidad que otorgaba el Bosque de Dioses. Habría recorrido a pie las leguas que le faltaban hasta Aguasdulces por otro «hermanita» acompañado de la mano de su hermano revolviéndole el pelo.

Y lloró. Lloró como la noche. Las gotas de agua también cayeron de sus ojos al suelo, también inmolaron las fogatas y esparcieron las cenizas. Una mano amiga rodeó su hombro y la atrajo hacia sí. Arya se vio arropada por el pecho del muchacho y quiso huir hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, eso era lo último que pretendía.

—Me da igual que no seáis una dama —murmuró.— Yo os protegeré pase lo que pase.

Vaciló unos segundos, pero luego le creyó. Arya Stark era un brote de flor azul de invierno que todavía no había finalizado de medrar y aún así a sus espaldas lastraba el peso de una guerra interrumpida por las memorias de su hogar. En sus manos se hacinaba oscura y seca la sangre, la frente permanecía perlada por el sudor, las piernas eran transitadas por los calambres. A su alrededor el campamento resollaba con las primeras luces, ajeno a su lucha. Sólo uno de ellos mantenía firme el agarre sobre su espalda, protegiéndola.

Durante unos segundos o puede que unas horas, quizá una semana entera de tempestad, se mantuvo bajo la amplia manta, apretada contra el dorniense. A salvo.

* * *

Lucy Jano, her own queen


	9. Sansa y Domeric

**Sansa Stark/Domeric Bolton**

**25—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA IX**

* * *

Suave.

La melodía asciende, huye de las cuerdas del arpa, es arrancada por los hábiles dedos del músico y conquista cada ángulo de la sala. La tonada los envuelve con su manto de roma fantasía, los embauca y los distancia de la aguda realidad. Comprensible resulta pues viciarse al denso desahogo que los personifica, la comodidad irregular que se manifiesta en la propiedad sombría cuya acerba presencia concibe dudosa mella en la pareja.

Suave.

Florecida se halla la dama, más próspera incluso que en el corazón de un profuso jardín, de rosado lucen sus sedas y de plata relucen las gemas en sus diestras manos de noble compañera. Con el brillo del metal relampaguea el instrumento: el del hombre hiende la carne, el de la mujer zurce el lienzo.

Suave.

Un sereno sumiso silencio enmudece lo que la razón anhela por delatar y, en la soledad que otorgan las frías estancias de la opaca fortaleza, la complicidad de los dos jóvenes se encarga de acallar. Vuela el gesto en sus rostros, pletóricos de ventura y secreto por igual, valiéndose de las palmas recorren sutiles la pieza acabada de confeccionar.

Suave.

Obra que sella el ciclo que durante generaciones se hubo de continuar, la fina voz femenina acompaña la armonía e irrumpe como la primavera en las dóciles pautas que ya han dejado de tomar.

Suave.

* * *

Lucy Jano, her own queen


	10. Robb y Rhaenys

Gracias por leer, añadir a faves/follows y dejar review. Me hace mucha ilusión que este fic esté a punto de llegar a las 1000 visitas y todavía faltan cuarenta pairings :) Prometo que me pondré con peticiones y sugerencias en cuanto halle la inspiración.

**Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen**

**N/A:** AU, claro, muchas rapsodias lo son. Imaginaos que Amory Lorch nunca llegó a matar a Rhaenys y las fuerzas Stark la encontraron.

**29—07—2013**

* * *

**RAPSODIA X**

* * *

—Entra, hace frío.

La nieve se le derretía en el pelo, humedeciéndole las ondas rojizas, concediéndole un porte casi subyugador. No era capaz de desviar la atención de los ojos claros y sinceros ni de la boca arqueada en una sonrisa. Pronto, ella hizo lo propio, sonrojándose como una corriente chica norteña ante un muchacho que le hacía caso, olvidando que alguna vez había sido la princesa Rhaenys de la casa Targaryen. Olvidando que por sus venas corría la sangre de la reina Nymeria y de la ardiente Valyria. Olvidando, asimismo, que era una pupila en un castillo de invierno, una manera sutil de llamarla rehén; solo que desde que había llegado al Norte no la habían hecho sentir así. Inclusive la correcta Sansa, de ademanes finos y clasistas, que se había preguntado si sería adecuado hacerse amiga suya debido al rechazo que le profesaba la nueva familia real, no la había dejado de lado.

—No..., prefiero quedarme.

—¿Es por el rey? —preguntó acomodándose a su lado. Ella tiritaba. Suavemente apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco pálido del arciano, aspirando la paz y el sosiego genuinos del bosque de dioses.— En unos días se irá.

—Permanecerá aquí por semanas.

—Lo dudo —respondió el chico quitándose la capa y pasándola por encima de los hombros femeninos. Abrochó también el prendedor en forma de cabeza de huargo, de color plata. Rhaenys contuvo la respiración, intentando disfrazar el fuerte latido de su corazón, a ritmo de tambor de guerra y a la altura de la garganta. Aguardó unos segundos y luego dijo—: mi padre será la nueva mano. Bran, Sansa y Arya se marcharán con él.

—¡No! —protestó.— Yo... oh, me gustaría que tu padre y tus hermanos se quedasen. Siento que Lord Jon haya muerto.

Escasos momentos buenos atesoraba de la capital de los reinos, donde una de las pocas personas que se había comportado cortésmente con ella había sido el señor Arryn. «Aunque ni siquiera él logró darme el lugar que me correspondía, el rey desoyó su consejo de casarme con el príncipe porque yo era hija de mi padre —se recordó.— Por suerte no lo convenció.»

En su lugar, la había mandado a tierras nevadas en pleno verano. Pensó que sería harto complicado acostumbrarse al nuevo clima, a la gente —ruda, fuerte, voluntariosa—, lejos de la familia que se había resignado a perder para siempre, temerosa de que los Stark le reservasen alguna humillación; pero la vida le había sonreído notablemente. Le sonreía como Robb Stark.

—¿Lo sientes? —No parecía comprenderla.— Jon Arryn levantó a sus abanderados contra tu familia.

—Jon Arryn quería darme un lugar en la corte —se limitó a responder, ignorando la mueca de confusión del muchacho.— Fue amable conmigo. Le supliqué que me mandase con mi familia, pero Tywin Lannister se opuso alegando que podrían iniciar hostilidades.

A lo lejos advirtieron figuras moviéndose con lentitud a través de robles y centinelas, haciendo crujir hojas y ramitas, pretendiendo sin éxito ser sigilosos en un mundo de silencio. El festejo estaba dentro, en el salón principal, y no en un área de rezo y culto; pero los escuderos en evidente estado de embriaguez no son lo suficientemente perspicaces para darse cuenta y la mayoría se inclina ante una buena caída en el hielo en vez de una entusiasta reprimenda por parte del caballero al que sirven.

—¿Qué pasa con el rey Robert?

—Me odia, Robb. Eso pasa —replicó cogiéndose las rodillas.— Soy una Targaryen y es una razón de peso para él.

La tomó de las manos, encerrándolas entre las suyas e infundiéndoles un poco de calor en tanto que escudriñaba el claro con la vista. Los jóvenes sureños daban tumbos, apoyándose los unos en los otros y perdiéndose entre el boscaje como la niebla. Suspiró, complacido, y quebró el agarre. Rhaenys buscó sus orbes azules (como el cielo, el océano, el hielo) reclamando una explicación, dándose cuenta al cabo de unos segundos de lo absurdo de su demanda.

—Al menos, sube a la biblioteca —pidió a sabiendas que prefería estar sola. El sol estaba cayendo y la noche llegaba con el viento fresco propio de Invernalia.

—Tyrion gusta de la lectura. Guardo una buena impresión suya y espero que sea recíproco, es mejor que no me vea así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues... —hizo un gesto elocuente con las manos, señalándose de arriba abajo. El recogido estaba casi deshecho y el pelo oscuro le abrazaba la espalda, el dobladillo del vestido lucía sucio y le faltaba poco para gemir de frío. En algún momento antes de la llegada del chico, lloró. Los ojos, enrojecidos, brillaban con el esmalte propio de la tristeza.— Estoy impresentable.

—Sansa ha hecho verdadera mella en ti —rió procurando quitar hierro al asunto.— Entonces acompáñame dentro, te garantizo que nadie nos molestará.

—Ve tú. Debes atender a tus invitados, te esperan.

—Ellos no me necesitan y la única persona esperándome puede que se trate de Myrcella Baratheon. No sé quién se ha empeñado en ponerla junto a mí todo el tiempo.

Rhaenys se recordó mentalmente que_ la _princesa era una persona muy diferente a su hermano mayor, una niña encantadora y angelical que se escabullía de su septa para jugar con ella y con Balerion donde la reina no pudiese encontrarlas.

—Es buena —comentó.— Y lista y guapa también.

—¿Cuántos días del nombre ha vivido?

—Ocho o nueve —hizo una rápida cuenta. Le parecía increíble que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años desde su último día en Desembarco.

—Bran sería más adecuado para ser su acompañante.

—Cada hijo del norte con su príncipe o princesa en orden descendiente, ese es el protocolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo de nuevo. _Traspasándola_.— ¿No vienes?

Negó, obcecada, dándole vueltas a una hoja del color de la grana procedente del árbol corazón.

—En ese caso será mejor que seas generosa —decidió Robb. Arrebujándose bajo la capa la rodeó con un brazo, ciñéndola contra sí. Ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo en liberarse del agarre, sino que se dejó llevar. Era fácil. Era exactamente lo que había querido.— Por cierto, tú también eres buena, lista y guapa —manifestó el chico cogiendo carrerilla. Si se callaba, no sería capaz de continuar.— De hecho, así de impresentable, estás preciosa.

* * *

Lucy Jano


	11. Jaime y Elia

¡Tiempo de sequía, pero estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por los reviews, faves, follows y visitas (¡mil seiscientas ya!). Algunos os habéis quedado con la duda en la novena rapsodia. Sí, se está practicando un "marca Bolton". Y ahora...

**Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell**

**Esta rapsodia es un regalo para Shadow, que hoy está de cumple. Mis felicitaciones, espero que te agrade y que hoy sea un día redondo para ti :) Te aprecio mucho, mucho.**

05/10/2013

* * *

**RAPSODIA XI**

* * *

Los tibios rayos del sol dilatan la ya de por sí prolongada sombra de penitencia. Resopla observando la curvatura de los hombros y el vuelo de la capa dibujados en el frío suelo empedrado y, por un brevísimo momento, cree que su silueta de piedra y penumbra imitan el gesto y el ruido, reproduciendo hasta la intranquilidad que le tropieza en el pecho y le anega el juicio. Un nuevo resoplo, un puño firmemente apoyado contra la pared y una capa negra que planea en el aire con la misma ligereza que la blanca.

Una emoción similar a sentirse desnudo e impotente, roto, estropeado, perdido; incluso sentir que le falta la mano de la espada, aunque los dioses no serán tan vengativos, tan traicioneros.

Lleva un año custodiando puertas como un verdadero idiota, de pie día y noche mirando al infinito, aguardando durante horas sin más compañía que sus reflexiones. De vez en cuando otro penitente le acompaña, los dos erguidos como lanzas —y vacíos de opinión, y parcos de sentimientos—, sólo vibrando la mano y la espada en perfecta armonía.

El centinela eterno esperando por la princesa nuevamente doliente. Jaime alterna el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, atento al sonido de pisadas. Se gira al escuchar la puerta abrirse y rápidamente toma a la joven dorniense ofreciéndole su brazo. La princesa lo aferra con la poca fuerza que su estado le permite. Dirige una última mirada al interior de la estancia, donde la pequeña hija duerme plácidamente sobre la cama.

La conduce por los corredores con el suave vaivén de sus pasos, un brazo por detrás para sostenerla y una mano para que la tome. La siente caliente, no sabría decir si es producto de la fiebre o la temperatura habitual de su piel —suave, tersa y bronceada—, el sol radiante en aquel castillo de sombras. Los primeros meses de embarazo comienzan a notarse bajo la vaporosa tela y los primeros malestares también hacen su aparición. Elia permanece poco menos que recluida en sus aposentos, sin opción a visitas y sin deseos de tenerlas. Cuando cree gozar de las fuerzas necesarias, manda llamarlo, esté donde esté, y le pide que la lleve a ver a Rhaenys. No quiere que la vean como a una princesa débil, ni propios ni extraños, por ello aprovecha las fugaces horas de fortaleza.

Elia cuenta con el don de hacerlo sentir algo más que una mera estatua obligada a guardar silencio. En su presencia, Jaime no es el muchacho que camina sobre una cuerda suspendida en el aire en constante advertencia de rotura. De alguna manera, ambos están aparentemente condenados a la impotencia, a no poder replicar, a no poder hacer nada, a la soledad lejos de su familia; pero una espera compartida, una espera de dos penitentes, es mejor que una solitaria.

Le preocupa, lo admite, que la princesa se convierta en el nuevo objeto de miradas entristecidas y comentarios apenados. Y a pesar de que su ausente esposo dista de ser un digno hijo de su padre, nadie ignora que la mayor parte del tiempo la deja a la deriva. Son su mutismo y sus idas y venidas, sus comentarios necesitados de ilustración y sus propósitos sigilosos los que le engendran una absoluta rabia, la incapacidad de solucionar una situación que relega a la princesa a simple figurante.

Todavía debe custodiar a la reina las noches en las que el rey obtiene una feliz diversión.

Son los ojos de él, asustados, y su risa nerviosa, las garras que tiene por uñas, los cortes aún sangrantes en los muslos y brazos. Las órdenes histéricas que brotan de sus labios apretados en un rictus de impaciencia y temor a lo conocido y cercano. El modo que tiene de observarle con excelsa supremacía, la sonrisa torcida plagada de dientes desiguales, el hedor a demencia que impregna sus ropas.

Son las súplicas de ella, desgarradas, y las quejas en esas noches plagadas de falsas victorias. El grito que hiende el aire y que resuena como un trueno a través de la gran puerta de roble. Las lágrimas que se deslizan por su ya marchito rostro y las llamas verdes que se apagan en el salón del trono. La negativa resignada del hombre que pertenece a la casa del labrador y la advertencia fría del Toro Blanco.

No sería justo para el sol caer en aquella espiral de tormento, no ella —la madre cariñosa, la mujer tenaz— que es tan pura y tan blanca por dentro.

Jaime la apoya en la mecedora antes de arrodillarse. Elia bromea al verlo de esa guisa, con las rodillas en el suelo y el semblante extrañamente serio. Elia Martell es fuerte, está seguro de ello, pero es el único que se da cuenta. Elia es hermosa, tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos profundos, en alguna ocasión ha visto su lengua humedecer los carnosos labios. Elia no es Cersei, carece de la vivacidad y de la juventud, de la melena de oro y de las dos esmeraldas que embellecen su nívea imagen. Pero dicen de Cersei que es un sol y, por vez primera, Jaime debe mostrarse en desacuerdo. Sólo puede haber un sol que caliente, piensa que lo tiene delante de él.

Es consciente de lo deshonroso que sería deslucir la honesta figura de la dorniense, por lo que se limita a coger su mano y a depositar un duradero beso en sus nudillos. Jaime se promete que Elia Martell nunca será doblegada, nunca permitirá que la rompan. Sonríe al oír su risa fresca y musical propia del verano debilitar la culpa que lo abrasa. Poco a poco, el penitente huye de su mundo de sombras.

* * *

**Lucy Jano**


End file.
